The Mistress of Magic (And Mischief)
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: Zatanna Zatara is a rebellious teenager... What happens when she takes a stroll down New York in the middle of the night? One-shot.


**Hi….. ok… um yeah. This kinda just popped into my head…. I felt like writing it down. Zatanna's one of my favorite characters in Young Justice. And Black Canary. Go Canary Cries! Well anyway…. enjoy! I know I haven't updated on my other 2 stories, but I'll get around to it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: It is literally impossible for me to own Young Justice. If I did, it would probably be terrible. **

It was well late into the night at New York, and a particular young girl was waiting for her father to go to bed. She has her reasons.

She wasn't scared. She did this a lot - at least once a week. Yeah, she was a rebellious pre-teen. When her father finally went to his room to sleep, she quietly cast a duplication spell. She put her duplicate in her bed, just in case her father came to check on her. Yes, this girl was twelve year old Zatanna Zatara, the magician with the overly protective father. She couldn't really blame him, he was just worried because she is his only child. But that doesn't mean she has to agree.

Zatanna quietly opened the door and snuck out. She sighed. _"Here goes the only free time I have without Zatara's eyes stuck on me…"_

Walking down the street, she suddenly felt drowsy and her eyesight was blurring. With a struggle to remain conscious, Zatanna fell to the floor and blacked out.

ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA HER NAME IS LIKE A TONGUE TWISTER

Zatanna woke up on the floor, rubbing her head. _"Ugh… what happened,"_ she thought. She looked around. _"This… doesn't look like New York…"_ There were enough street lamps for her to see that. Zatanna started to panick. It was, what, midnight? And here she was, stuck in some place she didn't even know. Suddenly, a buff man who looked about thirty held a gun to her face.

"Give me your money! Give it now!"

"What… I- I don't have any money!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. You see this? This is a gun. Loaded with bullets. And if you don't want one of those bullets to say hello to your flesh, you should probably give me your money. Now."

Zatanna was stuck. She really didn't have any money. But before she could respond, an arrow knocked the gun out of the guy's hand.

"Hey, you, get lost! This is my city, and that means that no one gets in any trouble. Which includes you. Now _leave_," the man who shot the arrow said. He and a blonde woman jumped off the roof. He was wearing all green, with a hood and domino mask. He held a bow, and a quiver loaded with arrows was strapped around his shoulder. The woman was wearing a black leotard like suit, leggings, and a blue coat. They both looked at her.

"You- you're Green Arrow and Black Canary."

"I'm glad you noticed, kid. What are you doing alone in the middle of the night? Especially in this part of the city…" Arrow asked.

"I… I don't know…"

Black Canary and Green Arrow looked at each other. "Well you better head home before anything comes up."

"Um… I know this might sound stupid, but… I don't know how to get home. Come to think of it, where am I?"

Black Canary and Green Arrow shared yet another look. Black Canary walked up to her.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Zatanna slowly shook her head. "I… I woke up on the floor… I don't know how I got here… or where I was before." Suddenly her expression changed from confused to terrified. "I… I don't remember who I am! Or where I live! I… I don't remember anything…" she slid to the floor and started to sob quietly. Black Canary patted her shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Then she shot a glare at Green Arrow. "Right, Arrow?"

"Oh, uh, ahem… yes, yeah, of course. Uh… I think you have amnesia… you should probably go to a hospital." At this Zatanna jumped up.

"NO!"

"Look, I know kids hate hospitals, but-"

"No, no, it's not that… I just… I don't know why, but, I don't think I'm supposed to go to hospitals. Something about exposing my abilities…?"

"Your… abilities…?"

"I don't know, it's what I remember."

While Zatanna was left to her thoughts, Black Canary and Green Arrow were having a side conversation.

"I think we should take her to the base," Arrow said. "I think I can give her back her memories."

"I don't think that's a good idea… what if she turns out to be an enemy?"

"I don't know… I just feel like I can trust her… and she seems familiar for some reason."

"Yes, because last time you trusted your instincts nothing went wrong at all." Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"Well technically _you_ were the one who blew up the ceiling-"

"Something _you_ told me to do."

"Whatever. Look, I think we can trust her. And if you don't agree, you're welcome to leave."

Black Canary sighed. "Alright, let's bring her to the base.

TO THE BASE TO THE BASE TO THE BASE TO THE BASE TO THE BASE TO THE BASE

As Black Canary took off Zatanna's blindfold, Green Arrow prepared medication. His medicine could cure almost anything, so he was taking a shot at it.

"Hm. Cool place."

"Yeah, designed it myself, and-"

"And that isn't what we're here to talk about. If we're gonna help, we should do it before morning, because someone's probably worrying about you," Black Canary pointed out.

Suddenly Green Arrow stuck a needle in Zatanna's arm and waited for all the contents were injected. Zatanna went limp and unconscious, but Canary caught her, thankfully.

"What was that all about?"

"If she's gonna regain her memories, it's best if she does it in unconsciousness because it could shock her too much."

"You know, sometimes you surprise me. Maybe you're not a total idiot."

"'Course I'm not, that's why you love me." He put an arm around her shoulders. She answered with a smile.

A few hours later, both Green Arrow and Black Canary were going through criminal records in Star City while waiting for Zatanna to wake up.

She woke up with a loud gasp while sitting up. She was panting hard.

"Whoa, kid, don't stress yourself," Green Arrow pushed her back down.

"I've…*pant*... I've got to get to New York…*pant*"

"New York? Why?"

"That's… *pant*... that's where I live."

"New York? You live in New York?" Arrow and Canary both stared wide eyed.

"How… how exactly did you get to Star City from New York?" Canary asked.

"I don't know… I was taking a walk, and suddenly I blacked out. When I woke up, I was out in the streets where you found me."

"Hm… we'll investigate… do you remember everything you should?"

Zatanna nodded.

Arrow tested her. "Ok… um… what's your name?"

She stared at him in the eye and smirked. "Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara."

ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA

"Ok ok ok… lemme get this straight." Green Arrow was pacing while Black Canary stood with her arms crossed. As usual. "You-" he pointed at Zatanna, "-are Zatara, the great Zatara, the _magician_ Zatara's daughter." She nodded. "And you cast a duplication spell so that he wouldn't notice you were taking a walk. In the middle of the night." She nodded again. "And you suddenly turn up at Star City without knowing who you are or anything."

"Yes, now is this interrogation over? Cuz I really gotta get home before my dad notices." Zatanna twiddled a pencil between her fingers.

"Mhm. You think we're gonna let you go."

"You're not? And I thought you were the good guys."

"We're gonna take you home."

"And I suppose you're gonna tell him everything?"

"Yup!" Green Arrow smiled innocently.

Zatanna sighed. "Great. Just my luck."

"But first, prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you're Zatara's daughter."

Zatanna smirked. "Egnahc mih otni nailivic sehtolc." Arrow was suddenly wearing a suit and tie. "Hm. You're Oliver Queen."

"...aaaaaannnnd now you know my secret identity." Oliver sighed.

"Not so secret anymore," she smirked. Canary just rolled her eyes and smiled at her antics.

ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA ZATANNA ZATARA

They all zeta beamed to New York, and the zeta was very close to Zatara's house. They walked wearing civilian clothes over to the said house and rang the doorbell. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Can I ask, how, exactly do you know where I live?"

"We have all of the Justice League's members' addresses. All because of one paranoid bat."

Zatanna smirked. Suddenly someone rushed to the door and opened it. The one and only Giovanni Zatara. His first reaction was to hug his daughter. Then, he looked her in the eye and said in his thick Italian accent, "Zatanna! Where were you?!" Zatanna just shrugged.

"Ask them." She jerked her head towards Dinah and Ollie, who Zatara apparently just noticed.

"Dinah, Ollie." They nodded their heads hello. "May I ask why you have my daughter?"

They looked at each other. "Well, um… it's a long story-"

"And I have a lot of time." Dinah and Ollie sighed, looked at each other, and everyone stepped into the house. Zatara motioned for them to sit on the couches in the living room, and once everyone was settled, he spoke.

"Now, will you enlighten me with the reason that you have brought my daughter home?" Zatara demanded.

"Well-" Ollie started, but was cut off by Zatanna.

"Dad I was kidnapped in the middle in my room of the night and they brought me to Star City. I don't know why, but they saved me," Zatanna said with puppy dog eyes. Dinah and Ollie looked amused.

"Yes… and of course your kidnappers left a duplicate of yourself lying in your bed."

"Yeah! They left a duplicate so you wouldn't notice that I'm gone!" Zatanna pleaded. Zatara looked at her pointedly and then looked at Ollie and Dinah, in hopes that they had the real story.

"Ok… um… so basically… uh…" Ollie stammered. Dinah punched his shoulder. "Ow! Ok so basically Zatanna was walking through the streets in the middle of the night and she said she passed out or something… and when she woke up she was in Star City and we found her when someone was mugging her and she didn't remember anything so we took her to my base and gave her some medication to give her her memories back and when she woke up she had them back and we brought her here." He said this really fast in one breath.

Zatara glared at her daughter. "Non posso credere che si farebbe una cosa del genere! Ti rendi conto di quanto sia pericoloso che è stato? Che cosa se non hanno mai trovato voi?!" (I can't believe you would do such a thing! Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if they never found you?)

Zatanna lowered her head. "Mi dispiace…" (I'm sorry…)

Zatara looked very angry. "Siete in punizione per un mese! Nessuna eccezione!" (You're grounded for a month! No excetions!)

Zatanna sighed. "I kinda figured."

Zatara looked over to Ollie and Dinah. "Thank you, for bringing her back. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Yeah, it's what we do, isn't it?"

TWO YEARS LATER IN THE EPISODE HUMANITY

Recognized: Zatara, 1-1

Right after Zatara walked in, he started typing on the keyboard.

Zatanna, Zatara, Authorization: Zatara, 1-1

A girl about fourteen years old walked in wearing what was obviously a school uniform. Black Canary smirked. She hasn't seen her since two years ago.

"Team, my daughter, Zatanna Zatara."

M'gann, being the nice martian that she is, went over to welcome her. "Hi, I'm-"

"Robin! Well, um, I mean, I'm Robin. That's M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, Conner, and Artemis."

"...h-hi," Zatanna said shyly, looking at the ground.

"Welcome to the cave," Kaldur greeted.

"Um, thanks."

There was an awkward silence, but the team members kept changing their facial expressions, like they were having a conversation…. without talking.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cuz… I can't decide if that's cool, or, uh, really rude."

Black Canary smirked again. _"Hasn't changed a bit."_

** Thanks for reading! Please review, I appreciate it! And I promise I'll update my other stories… I promise!**

⊂**_****ヽ**

** ＼＼ ＿**

** ＼****(**** •****_•) F**

** ⌒ヽ ****A**

**/ **** へ＼ ****B**

**/****/**** ＼＼ ****U**

** ﾚ ノ ヽ****_****つ ****L**

**/****/ O**

**/****/| U**

**(****(****ヽ ****S**

**、＼**

**丿 ＼ ⌒****)**

**) /**

**ノ ****)****L****ﾉ**

**(_****／**

**Idk… my friend told me to put this on.**

**Turmious Ravonus :)**


End file.
